Heart of Calypso
by 17LiveFree76
Summary: Young Abigail Jones was given a secret locket by her father years ago, now when a pirate arrives having the key to her locket she's pulled into a wild ride to find the "heart" of Calypso, stopping Lord Braginski from controlling the ocean's and her feelings for the British pirate. Fem!America, Pirate!Iggy, other pairings inside!


*Takes a very deep breath* I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! My computer had a total meltdown and I haven't been able to get it fixed yet! All of my files are on Microsoft word so all the chapters I was writing for my other stories can't be worked on right now! I'm using my sisters computer and transferring all my files (once I get my computer redone) to google docs so it won't happen again! I'm so, so, so, so, sorry though! I promise I'll get those next chapters out as soon as I possibly can, just be patient please! **Anyway, for those of you being the first time you read one of my stories, ignore all of that and start below.**

And here is the Heart of Calypso, a pirate story I've been planning for sometime now! I have the plot all drawn out and I'm three chapters full written in! Do you know what that mean's? It'll be updated more! Yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Warning(s): **Cursing, violence, death, etc. Nothing to bad this chapter though.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or their characters but I do own the plot

* * *

**Chapter One: **Abby

When Abigail Jones was a little girl, her Father was always there for her. Her Mother, while loving and kind, was always preparing her for running a house of her own but her Father was a different story.

He would take little Abby to the cliff's, just far away from the docks so the stench was gone but close enough to see the grand ships sailing. They'd stare out at the glistening water and watch the seagulls swoop and catch the fish. It was during one of these trips that he gave her the locket.

"Abby girl, you must swear to me to not let anyone see it. Always keep it on you but no one but you may see it." he told her, handing the gold locket to her. It was round, about the size of an egg but rather thin with a tiny keyhole in the side.

"How does it open Papa?" she asked, tracing the sides of the locket with her finger. He smiled, showing off his dimples.

"With a very special key my darling. I entrusted it to someone long ago. If they ever need it, they will come for your aid. They are the only one's allowed to see it, alright?"

"Yes Papa!" Their matching ocean blue eyes shined

It wasn't long after that when her Father started coughing. Each day he became sicker and sicker. He shivered with cold but burned at the touch and his throat and chest ached till it hurt to breathe. The doctor knew no cure and her Father began to fade away.

On Christmas Eve, he called Abby to his room. Her Mother was weeping and left the two alone to speak. "Do you still have the locket?" he wheezed, coughing hard at the end.

"Yes Papa…"

"Good. Good girl." He had another coughing fit and Abigail gently wet the nearby rag to dab at his face.

"Hush Papa, You're going to be alright." A single tear slid down her face.

"You must...keep the locket...safe…"

"I will! I swear I will! Oh Papa don't go!" A weak, shaky and pale hand reached up and brushed the tear away before cupping her cheek.

"I love you...Abby…" With those last words, his hand fell and he breathed his last breath. George Jones was dead and there was no one there to brush away the rest of the girls tears.

That was five years ago and the now eighteen year old was in the exact same spot overlooking the harbor, watching the sun start to rise over the horizon. Abigail sighed as she traced the edges of the locket between her two thumbs. "I wish you were still here Papa…" she whispered, tucking the locket back under her dress and pulled her dark blue cloak tighter around her shoulders as she stood.

She wasn't the same little girl from five years ago, Abigail was now a full grown woman with long blond curls that complimented her smooth fair skin. She'd lost the baby fat and was now a average heighted woman of great beauty, although she never noticed.

Walking down the well worn path back into town, she entered the awakening market and headed straight to the bakers. "Good morning Mr. Owens!" she said, opening the door.

"Well good morning Miss. Jones! The usual?" replied a portly middle aged man, pulling bread out of a large oven behind the counter.

"Yes please!"

"I already have it ready Miss. Abigail!" squeaked a young girl of about ten, carrying a large basket full of bread out of the nearby room.

"Why thank you Miss. Sarah! It looks delicious as usual!" Sarah giggled as Abigail took the basket and handed her the empty one she had been carrying. "Thank you! I'll see the both of you tommorow!"

"Goodbye Miss Jones! Bye Miss. Abigail!" The Father and daughter replied as Abigail left.

Carrying the heavy basket of bread, she headed down the street closer to the docks. To her left was the Siren Tavern and Inn, her destination. Opening the door, Abigail hitched up her dress and stepped up inside the building. "Abby is that you with the bread?" asked another young woman with brown hair and green eyes as she stepped out of another door to the large bar room.

"Yes it's me Lizzie. Is breakfast ready?" she replied, placing the basket on the counter. Elizabeta or Lizzie as most people called her was Abigail's best friend and helped her run The Siren since her Mother's passing two years ago from what the doctor said was the same sickness that took her Father. Lizzie was ever the frying pan weilding girl but very beautiful in a wildflower sort of way.

"Well obviously since I'm not cooking right now it's done." Abby rolled her eyes as Lizzie hugged her and took the bread basket.

"Give me a moment to put on my apron and we'll get to work!"

That's how life was nowadays; waking up early to view the sunrise before picking up fresh bread the starting on chores and taking care of customers while she was at it. To put it short, it was boring and tedious.

After a short lunch, Abby set out to hang up the wash on the hill back behind the tavern. It was at that time a beautiful ship sailed in and Abby whistled. "Now that's what they call a ship!...but not in the Navy?" she commented, putting a sheet over the lines.

"A rich merchant perhaps?" commented a younger lad, suddenly appearing next to her.

"Oh sweet Jesus! Emil! Don't sneak up on me like that!" yelped Abby, jumping and nearly knocking over the laundry basket. The silvery-blond haired boy shrugged, the puffin on his shoulder sqwaking in a way similar to laughter.

"Sorry Abigail, I thought you heard me coming up."

"Well I didn't!" Emil hid a smile behind his hand as he fake coughed, stiffling his laughter. "Jerk...where's your sister? It's not like you to be running around by yourself."

"I'm right here." Stepping up the hill towards them was Emil's elder sister, Nora, wearing her usual deep blue gown and sideways cross pin tucked into her hair to hold back her bangs. The paler blond haired woman with emotionless blue eyes had moved with her brother to Abigail's small port a few year's ago, something about men and foolish promises.

"Hello Nora! What brings you here?" asked Abby, leaning down to pull out a pillow cover to hang on the line.

"Nothing really. My what a fine ship coming into the harbor." Abby raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Nora to pay a visit for no reason.

"Yes, we might be busy tonight." Emil wandered up farther, letting his bird check out the trees.

"Abigail something doesn't feel right." bluntly stated Nora, not looking her in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Slowly the pale blond turned to her, shrugging her shoulders in a most unlady-like manner.

"Just be careful Abby. You and Lizzie both. These aren't the normal guests that come to our towns."

"W-wha-" Nora turned to her brother.

"Let's go Emil! We have cleaning to do!" The boy frowned at the blond but nodded and as quickly as they came, they left.

"I hate it when they do that…" muttered Abby before pulling out another sheet. Draping it over the line, she stole another look at the ship steadily coming closer.

Abby could now see the detailed work, the fine craftsmanship that was put into such a grand ship. Men were scurrying around but a flash of red caught her eye. A man was standing near the helm, not the one controlling the ship but obviously in charge.

Squinting her blue eyes she tried to get a better view but no luck. He was a blur of red in the distance and she gulped, thinking of Nora's warning. The color of the man's coat reminded her of blood.

"_Quit scaring yourself Abby_!" She straightened the white cloth on the line, shaking her head to be rid of the thought.

Once she was done with hanging up the laundry, she'd tell Lizzie to make sure the available rooms were suitable. Bad feelings or not, guests were guests, no matter the color of their coat.

* * *

"Captain, we're ready to begin disembarking!" shouted an albino from the lower deck. A man wearing a red coat and having a large plume in his hat sighed, leaning off of the railing as he closed his compass with a snap.

"I heard you the first time Beilschmidt. The crew are free to go but we leave in three days and stragglers will be left behind. Make that clear to them." replied the apparent captain, his accent coming crisp and distinctively British, unlike the German who had just called up to him.

"_Ja_ Captain!" replied Beilschmidt at the same time an Asian man stepped up to the captain.

"Do you think we will find him here?" asked the black haired man, having trouble pronouncing the r's.

"This is the last location we have on him Kiku. He has to be here or someone must know where he is."

"_Hai_. Of course Captain." The blond haired man's large eyebrows furrowed as he fiddled with a tiny gold key attached to a golden chain around his neck. "Would you like me to find some suitable lodging's for the next three days?" The Captain flinched, tucking the key back under his shirt within his coat.

"That would be wonderful Kiku. Nowhere to shabby if you would." Kiku smiled, bowing slightly.

"Of course." The Captain nodded, turning to look over the small port in front of them.

"Where could that man be…" he muttered, frowning. It really was a small port with one main street and many little side ones that led to homes and farther inland. His forest green eyes though were drawn to a figure on a hill watching his ship. By the outline he presumed it was a woman and he swore he felt the key pulse against his skin.

A wicked grin came across his face as he spoke, "I'll find you here Jones, I know it."

* * *

And there you have it folks! I hope Abigail (Fem!America obviously) isn't to OOC, her personality will come shining out in a few more chapters I promise. And God I love sexy Pirate Iggy! *Squeals then coughs embarrassed* Anyway, please review, fav, watch I think you know the drill!


End file.
